Work and Play
by lavalieres
Summary: Work and play, they’re never ok to mix the way we do... While on a business trip, Mouto Yuugi confuses the boundaries between work and play, and must face the consequences. [AU, Atemu x Yuugi, yaoi]
1. if you only once would let me

_**I don't own Yuugiou.****

* * *

** _

**Work and Play  
By Halys  
****  
**

**

* * *

**_If you only once would let me,  
Only just one time,  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's going to happen tonight.  
Don't think we're not serious.  
When's it ever not?  
The love we make, is give and it's take.  
I'm game to play along. _

_Can't say I was never wrong,  
But some blame rests on you.  
Work and play, they're never ok to mix  
The way we do._

_All I can say, I shouldn't say.  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time.  
**Work** © JimmyEatWorld_

_

* * *

_Kyoto, though a booming and still growing city of 1,470,159 people, still did not have an international airport. The nearest was in Osaka, and thus, Yuugi Mouto was forced to drive the 27.0 miles to the larger town to catch his flight. It didn't take too long, if he took routes that avoided traffic. This time, however, he had forgotten to do so. 

Mouto Yuugi, the Managing Director at the Kyoto office of Kaiba Corp., had woken up late. As his alarm went off, he was forced to crawl over his wife, and smallest child to reach it.

Lately, his little girl had been having nightmares and had taken to sleeping between him and his wife, Anzu. Little Shizuka was his pride and joy, and Yuugi took every measure to give the girl everything her heart desired- her being adopted didn't make any difference to him. Anzu grunted half-sleepily when he crawled over her to his daughter, leaving it to him to deal with her. Yuugi cared much for his children, and his wife's disinterest of late was starting to bother him. They were arguing a lot lately about spending too much on their children instead on furnishings for their house, and Yuugi couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just the furnishing Anzu was talking about. The threads of their marriage were slowly unraveling, and they both knew it, but while Yuugi chose to ignore it all in favor of the perfect family dream, Anzu took to shopping and reading decoration magazines.

After his late awakening, he was forced to shove as much paperwork into his briefcase. He called out to Anzu, asking for help, but received only a tired grunt in return. Yuugi sighed, and threw in a few suits in his suitcase before dashing out the house to his car. It was winter-time in Kyoto, and snow was beginning to swirl about him, but had yet to stick to the ground below.

An hour later, Yuugi pulled into the parking lot of the Osaka International Airport. He ran towards the shuttle, nearly missing it, and tipped the driver.

"Bad day, mate?" asked the driver, in what sounded like an Australian accent.

"You have no idea…" replied Yuugi, who pulled his glasses from his nose and began to clean them. The glinting frames reflected in his violet eyes, and he half listened to the driver ramble on about the weather.

Once Yuugi arrived at his terminal, he gave his ticket to the flight attendant and waited for his flight to be called.

An hour later, the plane touched down in the Domino City airport. Yuugi stepped off his plane, and shivered. The cool air swirled around him, carrying more hints of snow. His indigo eyes gazed around him before stopping to rest on another man, who was beckoning to him.

"Mouto Yuugi?" The stranger had golden hair—an oddity, Yuugi noted, especially in his surroundings. Then again, his own appearance of tri-colored hair, violet eyes, and sharp features were not typical to Japanese citizens. "That's quite an odd name, ain't it? What is it anyway? 'Game'? Who names their kid 'Game'?"

The man's eyes scanned Yuugi's own appearance. "Ask my parents… I have no idea" Yuugi said simply.

"Ah, well, I have a friend with an odd name too… He's Egyptian, you know? Like with the mummies and all that? 'Course, he doesn't really have any mummies or anything… But still…" The man shivered at his own mention of the Egyptian burial practices. "Gives me the willies, really…"

"Interesting…" again, Yuugi replied shortly. "Anyway… are you going to be leading me to meet my Domino City liaison? Ah…"

"Jounouchi! Katsuya Jounouchi, at your service! And you bet I'll be taking you to meet him! Follow me!"

Yuugi began to follow Jounouchi into the terminal, and as he did so, he reflected on his reason for being far from home, far from his wife, and far from his children. Since he had moved to Japan to take up the Management position at Kaiba corp. Yuugi had lost much of his connections with family and friends in his hometown of Domino. Now, all he really had to be familiar with was his career, his family, and his few friends in Kyoto.

Then, a week ago, his boss had notified him of an important meeting he had to attend. It seemed Kaiba Seto felt the need to introduce Atemu to his Domino City counterpart. Yuugi knew nothing of the other man, except a name: Hka-haswt Atemu **(1)**.

When he had heard the name, Yuugi had not been astonished to learn how close a friend Atemu was with Kaiba. The man was renowned for his skills in developing games that were big hits in the market. Still, Yuugi knew nothing of him, but a name.

If Yuugi was truthful with himself—a rare occurrence; he had yet to admit to himself that he wasn't exactly happy with his life at that point in time—Yuugi would've admitted that he was intrigued to meet the man. At his point in life, very little excited Yuugi or interested him. Life had become mundane and repetitive, with his only solace being in his ability to excel in any form of logical game. His gaming skills were part of what allowed him to secure such a high position at Kaiba Corp. Competition in the company was fierce, and it had been Yuugi's quick wit, intelligence, and kind personality that helped him to the top.

Still, with his high position, beautiful children, popular wife, and good friends, Yuugi felt that something was missing, and he had yet to figure it out. Work was becoming drudgery, his children misbehaved at times, and his wife tended to spend more time away from home and more money on their home than Yuugi cared to admit.

"Here we are!" Jounouchi's voice jostled Yuugi from his thoughts, and he found himself in front of a sleek company car. "Hop in and I'll take you over to the hotel. You'll meet Atemu there. Atemu got a dinner reservation for ya both for tonight, so you can freshen up and all that 'fore you go."

Yuugi nodded and slipped into the passenger side of the car. Jounouchi slid in as well and started the car. Yuugi had barely enough time to fasten his seat belt before Jounouchi sped off down the street, maneuvering quickly through traffic. At the speed Jounouchi drove, Yuugi could not get a good view of the city before they arrived at his hotel, but his eyes glanced out the window nonetheless.

Hearing a soft sound of someone lighting a match next to him, Yuugi turned to see Jounouchi lighting up a cigarette. "You dun mind, do you?" Jounouchi asked him. How he managed to steer the car at such speed while lighting his smoke, Yuugi was unsure.

"Not at all…" he replied and turned back to the window.

Twenty minutes later, the car screeched to a stop in front of a standard tourist hotel. It appeared neither elegant nor decrepit, and Yuugi wasn't one to argue standards.

"Here we are, bud! Do you need any help with getting your stuff inside? 'Cause if you do, I'll call one of the bell boys… I gotta jet!"

Turning to Jounouchi, Yuugi snorted and shook his head. "I'll be fine, no doubt. It was... interesting… to meet you, Jounouchi-san." He didn't bother to bow or shake hands after he crawled out of the car. Had he listened closely to Jounouchi, he might have heard a crude word or two, but once again Yuugi's mind was on meeting his company counterpart. He had only an hour before he had to meet Hkr-haswt Atemu in the hotel lounge, according to Jounouchi, and Yuugi felt he needed a shower.

The Kyoto resident made his way inside, pausing just inside to brush off a few flakes of snow and then walked to the lobby desk. After asking, he received his key and walked towards the elevators. Before he leaned forward to press the up key, the reflective metal door gave a resounding "ding" and a "woosh" as the doors slid away. Inside, two young boys about the age of 16 dashed out, one calling for the other to wait.

Yuugi watched them go and then stepped inside the elevator. A long finger found the floor he was on and depressed the button. The doors slid shut again, and Yuugi felt the sensation of a quick moment upwards. Another "ding" resounded around him and the doors opened once again, revealing a low-lit hallway filled with numbered doors. His was easy enough to find, and using his card key, Yuugi made it inside.

He placed his suitcase and briefcase on the bed and turned without giving either a second look. Quickly finding the bathroom, Yuugi undressed and he took a quick shower. When he finished, he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back to the bedroom to open his luggage. He pulled out the suits that had wrinkled due to his hasty packing, and hung them up, hoping the wrinkles would smooth out before his meeting.

A mirror on the door of the closet reflected Yuugi to himself, highlighting his aging features. Despite being only 32, dark circles lined his eyes and wrinkles were forming. He grimaced and turned his attention to his hair. Even at his age, it remained a vivid shock of three colors: red, black, and blond. It even stayed in its position of jutting towards the heavens despite all attention he took to make it lie flat.

Yuugi finally gave up on his appearance and turned back to his luggage. He fished out fresh underwear, socks, and a casually-elegant shirt that would be suitable for the night. Once he had put his attire on, he turned back to the suits hanging in the closet and pulled down a pair of dress pants. Inside the closet was a small, portable ironing board, along with an iron on the shelf above. Yuugi pulled both of these out as well and set about ironing his pants. The steam rose around him as he worked out the wrinkles in the cloth, making his now dry hair droop once again. Using one hand, Yuugi brushed aside golden bangs and finished his chore. When the pants were devoid of any creases, Yuugi slipped into them and glanced at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to eight, enough time for him to make it downstairs to meet Atemu.

After locking up his room, again, Yuugi made his way to the elevators, and a short ride later, he arrived in the hotel lobby. His violet eyes scanned the room, looking for someone that might appear like a major corporation official. He didn't see anyone, so he walked to a near-by bench and sat down to wait. A glance at his watch told him he was still a few minutes early. He closed his eyes, crossed his legs, and relaxed slightly until Atemu arrived.

Suddenly, a hand dropped onto his shoulder, startling him, and an accented voice floated towards him.

"Mouto Yuugi-san?"

Yuugi turned towards the man that addressed and was astonished to see someone that could've been his reflection in a mirror. The man was only a few inches taller than Yuugi's petit height and had hair similar to his. The major difference between them both was their eyes, which Yuugi noticed immediately. He had to stop himself from gasping as he looked into the sharp, crimson depths of the man in front of him.

"Y-yes… A-are you Hka-haswt Atemu-san?" he asked softly, cursing himself inwardly for stuttering.

"Yes, that is my name. Am I to presume you are my Kyoto counterpart?" Yuugi could see the laughter twinkle in Atemu's eyes, and Yuugi was suddenly struck with an odd feeling he hadn't experienced since he had been a teenager. He was blushing.

"I am… Um… Kaiba-san hadn't mentioned that… that…" Yuugi's eyes flickered over Atemu's shared appearance.

This time, Atemu could not help but chuckle out loud. "Yes, it seems Kaiba likes to 'forget' to mention a lot of things. An odd occurrence, is this not?"

Yuugi simply nodded, too dumbstruck to speak again. Then, Atemu offered a hand, which Yuugi took, expecting to partake in the Western tradition of shaking hands. Instead, Atemu pulled Yuugi to his feet from where he had been sitting on the bench. Yuugi's eyes widened at the gesture, but shook off the shock and smile at Atemu.

"I believe we have a dinner date to attend to. Would you like to join me in attending a dinner at a fabulous restaurant?" Atemu's eyes were still warm with laughter as he led Yuugi towards the door. Again, Yuugi nodded and walked forward as Atemu held open the door for him.

Outside, an elegant black car awaited them. Again, Atemu held the door open for Yuugi, and if the shorter of the men had known better, he would've thought Atemu was being deliberately gentlemanly. Yuugi thought none of the sort, believing Atemu was simply being courteous to another business partner.

During the drive, they spoke little. Atemu's eyes remained on Yuugi, but Yuugi ignored him. The constant attention was making him slightly uncomfortable and he shifted nervously in his seat. "So…" he finally spoke. "I hear you're developing a new game... Kaiba-san said something about a card game?"

Atemu's eyes lit up as Yuugi spoke, and he smirked light. "Yes, I am designing a new game. It is quite an important project for me, because the game has roots in my own culture and native land."

"Egypt?" Yuugi inquired, interrupting Atemu.

The smirk gracing Atemu's lips grew, and he leaned forward. "I see you spoke with Jounouchi-kun. I do hope he wasn't too rude. He can be quite… unmannered at times…"

Yuugi nodded again, and felt the need to lean back to avoid the closing space between them. "Yeah… So… about your game…"

Atemu relented and leaned back again. "Ah, yes. Well, it is to be a game similar to the American game "Magic" in that monsters will duel each other with the help of magic cards. The key difference, however, is that this game will feature a different point system and a series of traps that will be available for the players."

"It sounds complicated," Yuugi said, a slight tone of skepticism in his voice.

"Well, I think anyone who wanted to dedicate themselves to the game could excel. A sharp wit and intelligence would help, of course. In fact, I might ask you to have a trial run with me later. You seem like a worthy opponent. Someone who would be difficult to dominate…"

Yuugi wasn't sure to make of Atemu's last statement, so he disregarded it completely.

"Ah… yeah… I'll have to do that…"

The car began to slow as it pulled to a stop in front of a building that appeared nearly run-down on the outside. Yuugi glanced at the building and then turned to Atemu.

"Is this some kind of joke? Where are we? This doesn't look like a restaurant!"

Atemu simply clucked his tongue, and swept out of the car, making sure he held the door for Yuugi once again. "Appearances are not always what they seem. Sometimes, it is what is on the inside that counts. Hm… what is that phrase? This place is a… diamond in the rough, I should say. Yes, very much so."

Before Yuugi could protest, a hand settled on the small of his back and guided him inside the building. As they walked through the doors, Yuugi was surrounded by a room draped with elegancy and wealth. Atemu leaned down to whisper in his ear, making Yuugi shiver slightly. "If you only once would let me… you never know until you try…"

* * *

**(1)** Atemu's last name is Ancient Egyptian, meaning "rulers of foreign lands" and was applied to the Hykso rulers of Egypt during the fifteenth dynasty. The reason behind my use is because Atemu is "the king of games" in Japan, and thus a ruler of a foreign land. :D 

**Comments appreciated!**


	2. only just one time

**_I don't own Yuugiou._

* * *

**

**Work and Play  
****By Halys**

**

* * *

**

_If you only once would let me,  
Only just one time,  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's going to happen tonight.  
Don't think we're not serious.  
When's it ever not?  
The love we make, is give and it's take.  
I'm game to play along. _

Can't say I was never wrong,  
But some blame rests on you.  
Work and play, they're never ok to mix  
The way we do.

All I can say, I shouldn't say.  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time

**Work** © Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Despite its decrepit appearance on the outside, inside the restaurant that Yuugi had been steered into were walls draped with dark, dusky colors. The lighting was low, but not so much that it was difficult to see. Around him, Yuugi noticed that the chairs and tables were set similar to the traditional Japanese style: low to the ground. However, in the place of pillows were low-lying, intricately designed cushions. Atemu led him to one of these tables in a quite corner. 

Yuugi's eyes glanced around him as he was led, forgetting how low Atemu's hand had rested on his back. The scent of cooked meats and incense invaded his nostrils and it made him slightly drowsy. He had to shake off the feeling as he and Atemu sat down at their table. Closing his eyes tightly and then re-opening them, Yuugi's indigo eyes gazed at Atemu from across the table. The foreign man smirked at him.

"Do you see now? Sometimes you must give things a chance before dismissing them so quickly. Had I not encouraged you to come with me, you might never have experienced such exquisite cuisine as this…"

And before Yuugi could glance down at his menu, a series of plates and dishes, piled with foods that made Yuugi's mouth water, were set down in front of them. The waiter quickly scurries away before Yuugi could get a look at him. Then, he turned his attention to the table. He had never seen such dishes before, but the smells that wafted up towards him told him that he was in for a treat.

He looked up at Atemu again, who was still smirking. "You had this planned?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is it not custom to treat ones' companion? I did not want you to feel unwelcome…" Something twinkled in Atemu's eyes as he spoke, leaving Yuugi feeling slightly dazed.

"I… I suppose it is a nice thing to do…" His eyes glanced down at his hands which were lying nervously in his lap. Truthfully, Yuugi had never truly experienced such an elaborately planned welcome. In high school, he had been the one to sit quietly in the back of his classroom and kept to himself. He had not even been able to ask out his wife when they met: they were set up by mutual friends.

A hand reached across the table and gently tilted his chin up. "Yes… Now do not fret. It would be a shame to see such beautiful eyes darken with…" The hand slipped from his chin as Atemu paused to think of the word he meant to use. "Melancholy? Yes… that is the word."

Yuugi's cheeks flushed a second time for that night and he was hard pressed not to stutter a "thank you."

Atemu reached across the table once again and pinched a bite of food between two fingers. Seeing this, Yuugi gasped at what he thought to be his counterpart's rudeness. Yuugi scanned the table for chopsticks, or even some western utensils, but found none.

"In the Middle East," Atemu spoke, interrupting Yuugi's search. "We do not use anything but what Khnum **(1)**, the creator god, gave us." One of Atemu's dark brows quirked upwards. "You do not mind, do you? If you wish, I can call for some silverware."

Feeling embarrassed for his assumption, Yuugi shook his head "no" and let his own hand drop to a dish and grab a small handful of the food. He brought what appeared to be a seasoned rice and chicken mix to his mouth before pausing. Atemu's eyes watched Yuugi's movement carefully; remaining fixed on Yuugi's partially parted lips. It took everything Yuugi had to ignore the heated gaze and eat the morsel. As he chewed and swallowed, Atemu's eyes remained on him. Yuugi shifted in his seat slightly and kept his eyes on the table. He coughed nervously before looking back up at Atemu.

"S-so… um… D-do you have any family here?" he asked. Again, Atemu's eyes remained on Yuugi as he brought another bit of the meal to his lips.

As Atemu began to respond, the sound of his voice wafted over Yuugi and his attention on the meal waned.

"No, I am quite foreign to this land. Much of my family lives back in Egypt. I have been living here for about two years, working for Seto." There was something in Atemu's voice that kept Yuugi tuned in. Something akin to loneliness, Yuugi thought.

"So, your wife is in Egypt then?" Yuugi inquired. He wasn't sure what made him ask. After all, it was rather rude to assume something of that manner, but something in him wanted to know if Atemu was married or not.

"I am not married," Atemu replied shortly.

Shame immediately washed over Yuugi. "O-oh… I see…"

"And you, Yuugi-kun? How do you feel about being so far away from your family? You are from Kyoto, no?"

At this time, Yuugi became aware that a hand, underneath the table, was slowly rising up his leg to brush against his thigh. He choked on the wine he was sipping. The hand stopped in its tracks, but remained where it rested, nearly in his lap. Yuugi brought his napkin to his lips, wiping away the wine that threatened to spill from his mouth.

"I… I'm… I'm married!" he choked out, hoping that the pronouncement would tell Atemu to take his hand back. The hand did not move, instead, Atemu quirked a brow and slid his hand up further so that it rested just on the inside of Yuugi's thigh. The warmth resting there was not uncomfortable for Yuugi, and to his dismay, his body was beginning to respond.

"And?"

"I... What are you doing!" Yuugi shouted. He ignored the eyes of the other visitors that had turned to watch the scene Yuugi was creating.

A confused expression covered Atemu's handsome features, and still the hand did not move. "Is this not appealing to you? Maybe I have confused customs…"

By now, Yuugi's cheeks had turned an alarming shade of red. He pushed the hand out of his lap and stood suddenly. "You, sir, are… are… !" He was unable to come up with a suitable insult, so instead, he dashed towards the exit, ignoring Atemu's calls. Atemu stood as well, pulled out his wallet, threw down a couple bills and ran after Yuugi, calling out to him.

When Atemu reached the exit and ran outside, he found Yuugi waving at hand out to beckon a taxi. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Yuugi turned towards him, eyes flashing with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Where am I going? Where am I going! I am going home! Or at least back to my hotel! I did not fly three hours to be hit on! Surely, this is some sort of mistake. I'm married, I have kids, and yet, here I am, being seduced! By another guy, I might add! Granted, you're attractive, and not at all bad to look at. I'd even daresay you're handso--"

And before Yuugi could continue his angered tirade, Atemu wrapped his arms around him and pressed their lips together. Yuugi struggled for a moment, pushing at Atemu, but as the taller man slipped his tongue past Yuugi's lips, Yuugi's defenses began to crumble. Again, his body began to respond to Atemu's gentle coaxing. Yuugi soon found himself pressed against a wall with a leg slipping between his.

Someone moaned, and Yuugi wasn't sure who gave it. Just as he began to arch into Atemu, the sensations stopped and he was allowed the much needed air to breathe.

"I do not think you will object…" Atemu murmured, his lips still dangerously close to Yuugi's. Never before, had Yuugi felt that way. The emotions and passion that were running through him made his nerves sing, and he couldn't help but want more.

"I…" he started, but a finger ceased his speech.

"Come with me… Please… Only just one time, I beg you. Somehow, I think we both need this…" There was the loneliness again, reflecting in Atemu's eyes. The same loneliness and restlessness that Yuugi felt as well, deep down.

"I can't… I just…"

"Please!" Desperation rang in Atemu's voice, and Yuugi could not ignore it. He nodded and was led to the car that had picked them up before. How the driver knew to be there at that time, Yuugi didn't bother to care. Atemu held the door open for him once again, and he slipped inside with out a word. As the car took off with both men safely inside, Atemu turned to Yuugi, and lips descended on him again.

Yuugi didn't notice when the car arrived in front of his hotel, his attention solely on the lips that continued to caresses his. The driver coughed politely, and the two men broke apart, panting for air. They stumbled out of the car and hastened to elevators. Inside, Yuugi was pressed against a wall again. When the elevator doors opened to reveal Yuugi's floor, Yuugi barely had time to finish removing his shirt before his body was slammed against his hotel room door. He fished in his pocket for his card key as Atemu's tongue tortured a nipple. The key slipped through it's opening quickly, and they both tumbled inside.

Before they made it to the bed, Atemu's shirt disappeared, along with Yuugi's pants. Fingers cupped Yuugi through his boxer shorts as he was pushed back into the sheets, and a moan escaped his lips.

He found his own fingers pulling harshly at the fastenings of Atemu's pants, and he moaned again as the button was removed and Atemu kicked his pants aside. It seemed the man wore no undergarments. Atemu began to whisper Yuugi's name as his fingers slipped beneath the rim of his boxers and slowly pulled the fabric away.

"Gods… you're gorgeous…" he murmured, and they were both naked. Yuugi let his eyes travel the length of Atemu's tanned skin, and suddenly he felt nervous.

"I… I've never… **(2)**"

Fingers pressed against Yuugi's lips again. "Shh… do not worry. I will not hurt you. Do you have… a lotion of some sort? It will help."

"On the bathroom counter…"

Atemu pressed a quick kiss to Yuugi's lips before leaving his arms. Yuugi didn't have long to wait, however, as Atemu returned quickly with a small bottle in his hands. He crawled on top of Yuugi once again, straddling him, before opening the bottle. As he poured some of the bottle's contents on his hands, he leant forward to kiss Yuugi again, using his tongue to push past pliant lips.

Yuugi's eyes shot open and he moaned deeply as Atemu's cool, lotion-covered hand wrapped itself around where Yuugi's body was emanating the most heat.

Things progressed quickly after that, with Yuugi nearly going mad with the feeling of Atemu's hands on his body and the sensations of the man above him bringing him more pleasure than he had ever experienced. They did not come together, but one after another, before they both collapsed into the sheets. Atemu had enough strength to pull himself from Yuugi and to lie next to him.

Then, his hands came to life, traveling gently over Yuugi's ears, lips, nose, and eyelids. He whispered devotions in a language Yuugi had not heard before, but enjoyed nonetheless. Yuugi turned towards Atemu, and opened his eyes to gaze at him. Nothing came to Yuugi's mind except the man who lied next to him. "Gods…" he whispered. "That was…"

"…amazing." Atemu finished.

"Mmm… mmm-hmm…"

Atemu's fingers gently coaxed Yuugi's eyes shut before resting on his cheek. "Rest now, _habibi aay'i_ **(3)**… Shhh…"

Yuugi did as he was told, and let himself fall into dreaming.

* * *

**(1)** Khnum: God of Creation and Inundation in Egyptian mythology. It was believed that he created man by sculpting him on a potter's wheel.  
**(2)** Yuugi means to say that he has never had sex with a man before. He has had sex plenty of times with his wife, Anzu, but never with a man, and thus his nervousness.  
**(3)** _Habibi aay'i_ (Arabic): Beautiful beloved. Though Atemu is Egyptian, he speaks Arabic because much all of modern-day Egypt speaks Arabic. He does, however, know Ancient Egyptian (which won't be used in this fic aside from small references) because his family has a tradition of learning it. Much like how the Ishtars would know and speak Arabic despite also knowing Egyptian.

* * *

**Comments appreciated!**


	3. happy with the consequences

_**I don't own Yuugiou.

* * *

**_

_**Work and Play  
By Halys**_

_**

* * *

**_

_If you only once would let me,  
Only just one time,  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's going to happen tonight.  
Don't think we're not serious.  
When's it ever not?  
The love we make, is give and it's take.  
I'm game to play along. _

Can't say I was never wrong,  
But some blame rests on you.  
Work and play, they're never ok to mix  
The way we do.

All I can say, I shouldn't say.  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time  
**Work** © Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Day broke quietly on Yuugi's hotel room with gentle, golden light filtering in through the curtains. Dust swirled in the patch of broken sunlight and appeared almost like glitter suspended in air. None of this registered to the figures currently wrapped around each other in Yuugi's bed. The sheets that had been dirtied the night before had been pulled to cover the pair sometime during the night. Soft breathing could be heard if one listened closely. 

Suddenly, a loud, blaring noise filled the room. Mouto Yuugi groaned and leaned over the body next to him to slap the snooze button. He turned to lie back down when the realisation of someone sharing his bed came to him. He shot up to a sitting position, eyes wide as he stared at the man next to him.

"…The hell!"

The figure shifted and moaned, turning towards Yuugi. Sitting up slowly, the man rubbed his eyes, and spoke. "Is it the morning?" The voice was low and accented, bringing memories of the night before to Yuugi's mind.

_Sleek, sweat-soaked skin sliding. Harsh pants and moans. Two cries of pleasure._

His cheeks began to flame and Yuugi inwardly cursed himself. He was 32 years old, with an important career, a wife, and three beautiful kids. But here he was, lying in bed with another man and blushing like a school girl.

The man, Atemu, sat up more and slipped his arms around Yuugi's waist, and buried his nose in Yuugi's hair. Yuugi immediately tensed and shifted nervously, fully aware of his nudity beneath the sheets. Atemu, however, was not discouraged by Yuugi's attempt at distancing the space between them.

"Mmm…. Masa el' khir, Habibi aay'i...**(1)**" he murmured in Yuugi's ear, making the smaller man melt into his arms.

"I had a wonderful time last night," Atemu continued to whisper in Yuugi's ear, and again the images flashed past Yuugi's mind's eye.

Yuugi scurried out of Atemu's arms and scrambled out of bed. He stood naked, cheeks flushed, as Atemu glanced worriedly at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I…! I… I have to go!" The shorter man dashed towards the closet, grabbed a robe and some clothes, then locked himself in the bathroom. Still confused, Atemu stretched languidly and slipped out of bed as well. He also withdrew a robe from the closet and slipped it around his nude form. He calmly walked to the bathroom door and knocked. When he received no answer, he knocked again and spoke loud enough to let his accented voice carry through the hard wood.

"Habibi aay'i? Are you well? Is there something wrong?"

On the other side of the door, Yuugi was sitting down, back to the wood. His face was cradled in his hands and it took all that he had to not cry.

"Go away!" he said softly. "Please! Just leave!"

Atemu's eyes widened, barely hearing Yuugi's voice. "Habibi? I—"

"And stop calling me that! Please! Just go… go home o-or something!"

Yuugi's lip trembled, and again he cursed himself for behaving so childish. His heart ached. True he had experienced an amazing night with Atemu; a night that he'd never forget. But he had done something terribly wrong in exchange for that one night.

In the other room, Atemu simply stood in his spot, a hand on the door handle. He could break the door open if he wanted to, but decided it was an unwise decision. Kissing his fingertips, he pressed them against the door. Then, he turned to leave.

Inside, Yuugi waited until he could hear no sounds outside, before standing again. He turned towards the door and pressed his palms against the wood. Despair covered his features, accentuating the lines and dark circles that had formed with age. Shaking himself, Yuugi slipped out of his robe, slid the shower door open and stepped inside.

A turn of a handle and warm water began to descend upon him. Yuugi turned the knob hard left until scalding water began to beat down on his skin, turning it a bright red from the irritation. He ignored the heat and focused only on his misery. What was he going to tell Anzu? How could he have let himself fall into such an affair? Yuugi was never the type to fall for lust or hormones, but now he had committed one of the deadly sins. Was a one night stand worth all he had? How could he have been so foolish?

A half an hour later, as the water began to turn cold, Yuugi spun the faucet until it was off. He slid the door open, grabbed a towel to wrap around himself, and then went into the other room to gather some fresh clothes. Those that he had grabbed from his closet earlier lay rumpled on the floor.

Once he had changed into something suitable for his meeting that day, Yuugi turned towards the bathroom mirror. The shower must have rejuvenated him somewhat, because the dark circles and lines were not as evident as they had been the day before. Frowning, Yuugi tapped the glass.

"Bad lighting…" he scoffed and turned away. He walked back into the bedroom again and found a slip of folded paper on the bed. His long, slim fingers reached forward and retrieved it, bringing it closer. Unable to read it without his glasses, Yuugi turned to the bed stand where they hade been hurriedly set the night before. He slipped the frames onto the bridge of his nose and the smooth, elegant scrawl on the paper came into focus.

_Habibi aay'i,_

_I had a wonderful time last night. You are the most beautiful creature the Gods have created. I do not know what it is that I said to upset you, but I hope your spirits are lifted sometime during the day. If I have hurt you somehow, forgive me. I can understand how our… time spent together might be harmful for you. Also, I apologize in advanced for any further attention you will receive from me, for I simply will not be able to stop thinking about you. _

_I am also writing this to invite you to dine with me again tonight. With you in my company, I am certain the night will be quite enjoyable. Please consider my offer and let me know at the meeting in Seto's main conference room today. Someone will help you find it in case I am unavailable. I will, however, save you a seat._

_Yours,_

_Atemu._

Yuugi's heart fluttered slightly at the mention of another possible night with Atemu, but he quickly squashed the emotion. He could not go, and he was determined to decline the invitation. It was too dangerous to stay with Atemu. Not only for Yuugi's job, but for his life as well. He would not risk hurting so many people for just one man.

Crumbling the letter up into a ball, Yuugi threw it away and then grabbed his suitcase. He opened it and pulled out a watch, then fastened it to his wrist. Yuugi checked the mirror again to make sure he was presentable. He straightened his tie, closed his briefcase with a click, and grabbed his key off the floor from where it had fallen the night before. Yuugi pulled open his door, slipped into the hallway and unintentionally slammed the door shut. The loud noise forced Yuugi to cringe as he walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Once he arrived in the lobby, he walked to the front desk to ask for a driver. The young woman smiled kindly and asked for his name. Upon giving it, the woman's eyes lit up.

"Oooh! A gentleman ordered something to be left for you earlier! Hmm… now where did Kurosaki-san put that…?" She withdrew from behind the counter a long, finely wrapped box topped with a bow. The woman handed it to Yuugi and told him that his car was waiting outside. "Oooh! And do tell your gentleman-friend that he has wonderful taste!"

A dazed Yuugi left the hotel, gift box in hand, and wandered outside aimlessly for a few moments before a car parked in front honked at him. The window of the passenger side rolled down and a head craned through the opening.

"Hey buddy! You getting in or what? Aren't you supposed to be at some meeting or something?" Jounouchi's familiar mop top hairstyle swayed slightly in the light breeze. "C'mon already! I ain't got all day!"

Glaring at Jounouchi lightly, Yuugi slipped into the back of the car and buckled up. As soon as Yuugi was seated, Jounouchi took off like a shot and sped along unfamiliar roads.

"So… what you got there in that box?" Jounouchi asked.

"I… I don't know…"

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Let's see!"

Still slightly dazed at both the speed Jounouchi was driving at and the events that had happened that morning, Yuugi's trembling fingers plucked at the bow on the box. He glanced up to see Jounouchi watching him through the rearview mirror.

"Shouldn't you be having your eyes on the road?" he asked.

"Aww... quit your stalling and open the darn thing!"

Yuugi snorted but did as he was told. He pulled away the lid of the box to reveal a dazzling, diamond and ruby studded watch. He stared at it speechless for a moment.

"Ooooh! Ain't that a pretty trinket? Man, if I could afford me one of those, I'd get me one!"

"Yes... It is rather gorgeous..." murmured Yuugi, eyes still roaming over the sleek band and glinting time dials.

"So, you going to put it on or what?" Jounouchi craned his neck to look over the passenger seat at Yuugi, barely missing another car as he swerved.

Yuugi's defenses went up. "What business is it of yours what I do with my things?"

Jounouchi shrugged and turned back to the road ahead. "Your loss. I'm just saying it's nice looking and I don't think whoever gave it to you would appreciate it if it stayed in a box all the time."

Harrumphing in frustration, Yuugi loosened the band on his old watch, setting it to the side and slipped on the new one. He turned to open his briefcase, withdrawing a pen, and then carefully set the watch to the appropriate time. Then, Yuugi turned his wrist this way and that, letting the morning sunlight glint off the crystal watch dial and admiring the beauty of the piece of jewelry.

"See? Don't it look better on than it does in the box?" Before Yuugi could respond, the car screeched to a halt in front of a looming building. "Here we are! Kaiba Corporation! Your one stop shop for all things fun!"

Yuugi glanced down at the watch again, reading the time, and realized he was running a bit late. He quickly gathered his things, kicked open the car door and hurried out unto the sidewalk in front of the building. Shouting a short 'thank you', Yuugi dashed into the building. The receptionist at the front desk must have recognized him, or at least him by a description, and called out to him.

"Mouto-sama! Kaiba-sama is waiting upstairs for you in Conference Room Twelve. Will you need someone to help you find it?"

Yuugi's mouth opened to assent, but someone spoke for him.

"I will show him the way, Misa-san. Thank you for waiting for him." Turning, Yuugi's eyes met Atemu's. The taller man smiled kindly at Yuugi and gestured him to follow.

"I hope my gift found its way to you this morning. I felt guilty about leaving you at such a…" Atemu paused again, thoughtful as he pondered the correct word. "…Vulnerable time. I can understand if you are angry with me…"

The two men stepped aboard an elevator and Atemu depressed the key for the ninth floor.

"The gift is very lovely. Gorgeous even… It's just… I can't… I…I'm sorry…" Yuugi murmured, looking at his feet. He realized that his papers, briefcase, old watch and other belongings were still jumbled in a disorganized bundle, resting in his arms. He shifted them slightly, and a few leafs of paper slipped loose and fluttered gently to the elevator floor. Yuugi stooped to retrieve the papers, but Atemu had reached them first. He took the bundle and briefcase from Yuugi's arms, ignoring the smaller man's protest. Atemu carefully organized each item and laid them gently inside Yuugi's attaché case.

They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence. When the door dinged, announcing their arrival, Atemu held out a hand to let Yuugi go first. Yuugi did, walking past Atemu in a would-be casual manner. An arm slipped around his waist and lips brushed against his ear gently, making him shiver. "This way…"

Again, the hand slipped to the small of his back, guiding him to the conference room. Through misted windows, Yuugi could see that the meeting had already begun. Kaiba's tall figure stood at the front of the table, pointing to various items on a story board behind him. Atemu knocked gently on the hard, stainless-steel door before opening it. Kaiba paused briefly in his speech and nodded to both men.

Two chairs sat at the head of the table, on either side of Kaiba's chair. Atemu led Yuugi to one, pulling it out for him to sit. Yuugi was very aware that the eyes of the other board members were resting on both him and Atemu, but he tried to ignore the attention.

Kaiba quickly finished his proposal and sat down as well. He glanced between Atemu and Yuugi, and then cocked a brow in Yuugi's direction. Yuugi kept his head bowed and reached for the glass of water that sat in front of him. "Can I begin with the meeting now, Yuugi-kun, Atemu-kun, or shall I wait an extra ten minutes for you two to finish your business?"

Yuugi choked on the water that he had been drinking, and the man next to him began to thump him hard on the back.

Atemu chuckled softly, giving Kaiba a warning glance. "Whatever business we have, Seto, we can finish later." With that pronouncement, Atemu gave Yuugi a subtle wink, forcing Yuugi to bite his lip and hold back more coughs.

"Indeed…" Kaiba intoned, and then turned to Yuugi. "Do I need to call a doctor?" Sarcasm rang in Kaiba's voice. Yuugi shook his head no and gulped down more water. "Good, now we can continue…"

Since starting to work at Kaiba Corp. ten years ago, Yuugi had learned the fine art of tuning out long, droning meetings without giving the appearance of daydreaming. This was just what Yuugi was doing before a foot began to travel its way up his calf. A shiver ran through Yuugi's form, and he glanced around to see if anyone noticed. The other board members were either sleeping or taking diligent notes, as was common in one of Kaiba's meetings. Yuugi turned his attention back to the pad of paper that he was doodling on, but before he could slip back into his dreamlike state, the foot glided further up his leg. Yuugi had no doubt of whom the foot belonged to. Yuugi looked discreetly across the table at Atemu, whose heated eyes remained fixed on him. He glared at Atemu and shifted back in his seat, making Atemu reach farther with his foot. Unable to reach, Atemu gave up, but continued to gaze at Yuugi, his crimson eyes warm with a deep, underlying desire. The look Atemu continued to give him made Yuugi shiver as well.

Yuugi couldn't take it. Not when Atemu continued to flirt with him. Yuugi stood suddenly, making Kaiba pause in his speaking. The CEO gave Yuugi with an inquiring stare. "I guess that's settled, then," Kaiba stated.

"Yes… I… what?" Yuugi stuttered, realizing his mistake.

"Well, we're finished here, and we were waiting for you to decide whether you wanted a tour of the Domino offices." Kaiba's stare became suspicious and Yuugi needed to make up a quick excuse. At least with a tour, he could maintain his distance between Atemu and himself.

"I... Yes…" Yuugi tugged at the ends of his blazer. "I'm ready to see the offices."

The smirk that had been gracing Atemu's lips grew and Yuugi began to feel uneasy. "Shall we start with your office, Seto, and then finish with mine? That way, should an important meeting with your brother arise, you can slip away easily enough…"

Kaiba shot Atemu a quick glare before assenting. "Yes, we'll start there. Yuugi-kun, if you'll follow me." The CEO swept out of the office quickly, forcing Yuugi to nearly jog to catch up. Atemu was not too far behind him, and when Yuugi finally caught up with Kaiba, Atemu stayed at his side, his fingers playfully brushing against Yuugi's.

"Stop that…." He hissed to Atemu.

"Stop here?" Yuugi's head shot up to look at Kaiba, who seemed to have overheard him. "Well, I suppose we could simply start with Atemu-kun's office. He can give you the entire tour, since he knows this complex as well."

In Yuugi's distress, he failed to notice that Kaiba was desperately trying to slip out of the tour to do other things. Atemu knew, however, that Kaiba wanted to meet with his younger brother for a short rendezvous before lunch.

Atemu gave Yuugi another wink and pressed a hand to Yuugi's back. "Yes, Seto. I can take it from here. Go a head and find your brother."

Yuugi had never seen a man leave so quickly. Then, his face fell as he realized that he and Atemu were alone in the hallway. Yuugi stepped back quickly, giving more space between him and the other man. Atemu's smirk only grew more, like one who had gained a great advantage. Yuugi continued to back away before the wall behind him obstructed his path. He gazed nervously up in to Atemu's eyes.

"I...! Please… Just….!" Yuugi closed his eyes and turned his face away, prepared to have Atemu seduce him again, but this time Atemu did no such thing.

"Did you want to see the tour or not… Habibi…" Yuugi opened his eyes again, blinking slightly in surprise.

"Um… s-sure…"

Atemu grabbed Yuugi's hand and proceeded to lead him down the hall. At each door, Atemu would mention something or other about what was behind it and its purpose. Eventually, they came to a door that was more intricately designed than the rest. Instead of the typical stainless-steel doors, this one was hard ebony wood, polished to a lovely gloss with blue-stone inlay.

"It's lapis-lazuli," Atemu said softly, taking out keys from his pocket to open the door. "This is my office."

The door swung open in front of Yuugi, revealing settings not unlike the restaurant they had visited the previous night. Low lying couches with short end tables dominated one corner, near a receptionist's desk. The receptionist, a Middle Eastern woman by the looks of it, stood and bowed to Atemu. She spoke rapidly in another language, the very same Yuugi recognized from Atemu's post-coital murmurings. Atemu guided Yuugi to the woman and introduced her.

"This is Isis, or as it would be easier to say for those who are Japanese, Aishisu. She is my most trusted advisor and aid."

The woman bowed to Yuugi, who gave a nervous bow in return. "It is an honor, Mouto-sama."

Yuugi nodded jerkingly to Aishisu before he was led to another door, this one more decorative than the previous. Atemu held the door open for Yuugi who gasped softly as he entered. Everything around him was ornate and carefully maintained. There even appeared to be a series of Egyptian scrolls behind the cases on the back wall.

"My family is known for its wealth in antiquities," Atemu explained. Yuugi gazed around him, taking in the sweet scent of frankincense that floated on the air. It made him drowsy, and he had to blink his eyes hard to keep them focused.

Soon, the hand that was on Yuugi's back was joined by another, and before Yuugi could protest, he was pushed roughly onto Atemu's hard wood desk. Yuugi barely got a glimpse at the gracefully carved inlays. His eyes drifted shut in pleasure as Atemu's teeth and tongue worked at the juncture of his neck and collarbone.

All determination to prevent what had happened the previous night disappeared as Yuugi's legs were roughly pushed apart and the open space was replaced by Atemu's hips.

"I want you…" Atemu whispered in his husky, accented voice before his lips descended and Yuugi was lost in euphoria again.

* * *

**(1)** Masa el' khir, Habibi aay'i (Arabic): Good morning, beautiful beloved. 


	4. whatever happens tonight

**I do not own Yuugiou. WARNING: This fiction is rated Mature for a reason. You have been warned.**

_

* * *

_

**Work and Play  
by Halys**

* * *

_If you only once would let me,  
Only just one time,  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's going to happen tonight.  
Don't think we're not serious.  
When's it ever not?  
The love we make, is give and it's take.  
I'm game to play along._

_Can't say I was never wrong,  
But some blame rests on you.  
Work and play, they're never ok to mix  
The way we do._

_All I can say, I shouldn't say.  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time_  
**Work** © Jimmy Eat World

* * *

_I want you…_The words rang through Yuugi's mind as he was pushed roughly onto the desk. Atemu swept aside all the items on the hard wood before laying Yuugi on it and claiming his mouth again. Fingers worked hurriedly at Yuugi's shirt, and he found himself helpless, unable to push Atemu away. The cloth slipped away from Yuugi's shoulders, exposing his chest and Atemu's hot lips traveled down his neck to encase a nipple. Yuugi had to bite his lips to keep from screaming. 

The words Atemu had spoken continued to ring in his mind. _Want._ Was this all that it was? Lust? Desire? Was he just some pretty thing that Atemu wanted to play with? To Yuugi, that didn't make sense. He wasn't gorgeous, well sculpted, or anything of the sort. He had always been small and petit. His frame was all together tiny, making him nearly unnoticeable in a crowd. The only feature that Yuugi could understand to be appealing would be his eyes. They had always been a point of focus for others, because something was always glimmered in their indigo depths. What Yuugi didn't know was that his eyes were just what had drawn Atemu to him.

A moan escaped Yuugi's lips as Atemu's hot tongue delved into his navel, giving him a hint of things to come. The belt around Yuugi's waist began to be loosened as well and Yuugi's back protested against the odd angle he was lying in. Then, to his own astonishment, his hands began to move on their own, tearing frantically at Atemu's pants.

Atemu groaned as Yuugi's fingers brushed against the hardness hidden beneath the fabric. The man above Yuugi paused in his downward quest to look up at him.

"Habibi…" he growled and moved his hands down to help Yuugi remove his pants. As their fingers struggled to unfasten the buttons and zippers on Atemu's pants, the foreign man's lips descended on Yuugi's nipples once again. Soon, Atemu's trousers fell to the floor and hands began to slide up Yuugi's thighs. The smaller man decided things weren't progressing quickly enough and his hands reached down to unfasten his own garments. Atemu's hands batted Yuugi's away gently, making Yuugi whimper with need and return his fingers to their tight grasp on the edge of the desk. The darker man leaned forward and murmured in Yuugi's ear, "Patience, habibi…"

Yuugi's pants soon found themselves heaped on the floor near Atemu's, while their owners clung tightly to each other. The two men pressed close together, eliciting moans from them both. Yuugi's eyes opened for a moment to glance downwards, seeing the evidence of their actions thus far. Even when he had made love to Anzu, Yuugi had never experienced such desire in his life. He needed Atemu to complete him, and he needed Atemu at that moment. He bit his lip suddenly as a warm, firm hand wrapped itself around his length and his hips strained to buck upwards. A groan left his lips as his back hit hard against the desk again..

"Please…" he whimpered, pulling his knees up more. Atemu nodded and reached for a bottle that had been knocked to the floor. It took but a moment for Atemu to coat his fingers with the cool, smooth substance. His long fingers prodded gently at Yuugi's entrance, only to receive a whimper of pain from the other man. Atemu's eyes widened and he glanced up at Yuugi, his crimson eyes searching to find the source of distress. "I… My back hurts…" Yuugi murmured, his voice hoarse from panting.

Strong arms circled Yuugi and lifted him upwards. He closed his eyes and felt himself be carried across the room to a couch he had seen earlier. When he had been set down again, Yuugi opened his eyes and gazed at Atemu. The man smiled warmly at him, then leaned forward to press their lips together. It was then, that Yuugi realized his dreadful mistake. But instead of pushing Atemu away, as he should've done, Yuugi allowed his knees to be pushed towards his chest. The cool, moist fingers prodded at his entrance again, and Yuugi had to force himself to relax. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. The action allowed Atemu to slip in a long finger.

Atemu's lips worked wonders at distracting Yuugi so he could continue to stretch the smaller man. Teeth and tongue worked at the juncture of Yuugi's neck, elicting moans and whimpers from him. The sounds only suceeded in encouraging Atemu further. Soon, a pressure formed against Yuugi's stretched entrance, and he bit down hard on his lip as Atemu made the initial thrust. The position they were in, with Yuugi's legs hanging over Atemu's shoulders, allowed the thrust to give immediate pleasure. Yuugi's body jerked in response and he keened deep in his throat.

Both men paused for a moment to catch their breath, pleasure coursing quickly through their systems. Tears glimmered on Yuugi's lashes, threatening to slip down his flushed cheeks. Atemu only murmured his name.

Then, the heavy activity began. Atemu began to thust into Yuugi's body with recklace abandon, pausing only to ensure Yuugi's pleasure as well. A chorus of moans filled the room as both men rocked together in a set pattern, quickly building up to a release. The couch creaked beneath them, straining under a motion it had never experienced.

The tears on Yuugi's lashes began to fall, coursing down his cheeks. Atemu pushed forward again, thrusting deep into Yuugi's body. He leaned close, licking the salty stains on Yuugi's cheeks as a hand slipped between their bodies to wrap around Yuugi's sex. A cry wrenched itself from Yuugi's throat as Atemu began to stroke Yuugi in time with his deep thrusts. The pleasure became unbearable, and Yuugi's body locked up, muscles clenching around Atemu. He released with a cry, spasming as Atemu continued to drive into Yuugi's body.

Soon, Atemu released as well, moaning deeply. The thrusting stopped. The only sounds that filled the room were Yuugi's soft sobs and Atemu's harsh pants. Exhaustion overtook them both and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Sometime later, as they began to stir, Yuugi groaned. A dull ache throbbed in his spine from having spent so much time in his position. Atemu shifted above him, letting out a soft moan. His crimson eyes blinked open, and he smiled down at Yuugi, who's tear-filled eyes only gazed back at him. The sound of skin on skin was heard below them as Atemu pulled out of Yuugi's body, and immediately his hands directed Yuugi's legs to the couch cushions. Nimble fingers gently massaged cramped muscles and soon Yuugi was able to stretch without pain again.

He sniffled softly, bringing up a hand to wipe away tears, but was thwarted by Atemu. With gentle insistance, Yuugi's hand was led to rest over Atemu's heart . The tears on Yuugi's cheeks ran faster as he felt the heartbeat of the other man.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whispered. Atemu's other hand slipped forward to rest on Yuugi's cheek. "This isn't right! None of it…"

"Habibi…" Atemu could see the anguish evident in Yuugi's eyes. "Please, habibi..."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I am sorry… I just…" the man faultered, crimson eyes darkening with pain. "I just want to… to be with you… I cannot stop thinking of you and no matter what I do… I just…"

"Stop... please…" Yuugi sobbed. He was frustrated. Frustrated for allowing himself to fall into the same trap again, and frustrated for crying. He was a grown man, and yet here he was, bawling like a little girl. "This isn't right… I… I'm married... I have children! I love my wife! Yet.. yet everytime you come near me… I…"

"I know! Do you think I do not know that? I know you are married. I know it everytime I see your delicate fingers on my skin. That… That ring. It is not right…"

"No… none of it is…" Yuugi mumured.

"You should be mine!" Atemu cried, his hands moved to grip Yuugi's shoulders almost painfully. "You should be mine. You are mine!"

He pushed himself down on Yuugi again, their lips meshing once more in another forbidden kiss. It was salty and tasted of tears, but it only drove Atemu to want more. His hips pushed down on Yuugi's, elicting another moan from the smaller man.

When they broke again, gasping for air, Atemu gazed down into Yuugi's pained eyes. "I… Habibi…"

"Don't call me that…"

"Habibi… it is not that I am the only one at fault here. You take pleasure in this as much as I." Atemu's long fingers gently traced the contours of Yuugi's cheeks, brushing over lips, nose and eyelids.

"I know… and that's why it's so wrong…" Yuugi shifted beneath him, attempting to move into a sitting position but the man above him pushed him back down into the cushions.

"Don't go… stay… please. It does not matter… none of it matters…" Atemu whispered pleadingly, his deep voice striking a cord in Yuugi's heart.

"Yes it does… We can't keep doing this!" Yuugi voice was strained and choked with tears.

"Please… I just… Let whatever is going to happen tonight happen. You know that neither of us can stop it. You want this as I do."

"I know… and that's what scares me…" Yuugi said, and slipped a hand into Atemu's hair. He pulled the man into a kiss, surprising Atemu. Carefully, timidly, Yuugi deepend the kiss and took great pleasure in feeling the man above him respond. However, Atemu pulled away suddenly and gazed down at Yuugi.

"Come to my home…" he whispered. "I want to make love to you there…"

Yuugi paused, weighing his options. He knew that if he went, he'd only fall deeper into this affair. As it was, it would be hard enough to break away, but if he went with Atemu, he would be making everything worse. Yet, somehow, Yuugi couldn't say no. This… whatever it was… was becoming something Yuugi craved. He nodded to Atemu, who sighed in relief.

Atemu crawled off of Yuugi and helped the smaller man to his feet. Yuugi winced lightly at the dull pain in his lower back, but Atemu's strong hands covered the pained area and slowly massaged it away. "Is that better?" he asked softly.

"Yes…"

They quickly gathered their clothes from where they had lain strewn on the floor and Atemu's desk. As Yuugi changed, Atemu quickly rearraged his desk, making it seem as nothing had happened. Then he slipped into his own clothes as well, ran a hand through his hair and reach out the other for Yuugi. Yuugi looked at him and shook his head. "Not in the office… It's too dangerous…"

Atemu closed his eyes, sighed, and assented. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see Yuugi standing in front of him. The smaller man leaned up to gently kiss him. Relief filled Atemu's system as they gently brushed lips.

Once they were dressed and presentable, Yuugi grabbed his attaché case. Atemu held the door open for him and they stepped out into Atemu's lobby. Aishizu was still sitting behind her desk, typing away. She looked up and glanced between the two men. Fear struck Yuugi as he realized what she might have heard.

Aishizu quickly rambled off something in Atemu's language, to which he responded with a wane laugh.

"What did she say?" Yuugi whispered.

"She says that I have finally found myself a good lover and I should take good care of you because there are many trials to come. Aishizu thinks of herself as something of a seer."

Bile rose in Yuugi's throat and he swallowed hard. He gave Aishizu a quick smile, who smiled in return. "It was nice meeting you, Aishizu-san." She waved at him and then a hand on his back guided Yuugi out of the room.

It seemed to take Yuugi and Atemu forever to descend to the first floor. On the way, they were stopped by several people and they were forced to make introductions. Yuugi found it intriquing how the hallway had suddenly become full of people when earlier it was devoid of anyone aside from him and Atemu. He glanced sidelong to Atemu, who didn't look at him. Once they finally made it into the elevator, they bumped into the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He was stading, waiting for an elevator with his hand in someone else's.

"Good afternoon, Atemu, Yuugi. I trust you enjoyed your tour." Kaiba turned to Atemu and Yuugi as they approached the elevator doors. The CEO smirked knowingly. Cheeks flushing, Yuugi hung his head. Atemu merely glared at Kaiba.

A familiar younger voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "Oooh! Does Atemu-kun have a boyfriend, big brother? It's about time!"

Yuugi looked up suddenly to meet the eyes of his Managing Director of the Kyoto office. Mokuba Kaiba, vice president of Kaiba Corp. grinned at him and raised his unoccupid hand in a wave. "Yuugi-kun! Good to see you! I didn't know that you were dating Atemu-kun."

Choking slightly, Yuugi's cheeks flamed as Mokuba continued to speak, grinning mischeviously. "Atemu-kun has good taste, don't you think, big brother? It's kinda funny though, that they look so alike."

Yuugi was familiar with Mokuba's antics, having worked more often with the college student than with his older brother. Mokuba, though giving the appearance of a naiive student thrust into corporate dealings by his older brother, was none of the sort. He was just as manipulative and cunning as Seto. Yuugi, however, failed to see they were holding hands.

"Now, now, Mokuba. Let the two alone. Their… love affair, is buisness of their own." The two Kaiba's smirked as the bell to the elevator rang, annoucing the doors as they opened. Both men walked inside, and as the doors began to close, Mokuba craned his head out and winked at Yuugi and Atemu.

"Just remember to keep work and play seperated!" Then they were gone.

Next to him, Atemu fumed, glaring at the door. Yuugi glanced at him nervously, and the movement directed Atemu's attention to him. "It is not your fault, habibi. I am not mad at you."

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked softly and he thread his fingers together with Atemu's. The other man smiled softly as their hands joined. He leaned forward and pushed the elevator button again.

"It is just… Seto and I are good friends, though we disagree at times over our view of things. Seto thinks it is perfectly fine for him to take to bed whomever he choses, but should I take a lover, I am accused of… how shall I say this… frivoloties? Yes, that's sound fine."

The elevator door dinged again, and they were able to walk inside, finding solace in the solitude. Yuugi turned to Atemu and waited for him to continue. "You see… I do not often. No.. that's not true. I never take a lover, for fear it shall disrupt my work and my concentration. And... in a way, being with you has. Seto was not blind to my affections for you in the conference… But with you… it is just that… that I do not worry about not being able to concentrate on working out game rules and forming new strategies. This morning, after I left your room, it was as if I could think clearly about my work. This is not common for me."

As Atemu spoke, tears welled in Yuugi's eyes. More and more, Yuugi was able to understand how much this other man cared for him. It was altogether frightening. How was he to leave Atemu now? Yuugi discretely raised a hand to wipe away his tears, but not before he was caught by Atemu.

"Why do you cry, habibi?"

"I… I'm fine…"

Atemu sighed sadly and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed gently at the tears on Yuugi's cheeks. "Do not mourn for me, habibi. I will be fine."

The elevator slowed to a stop, and Yuugi and Atemu were forced to step away from each other as the doors slid open. They stepped out, only to be replaced by several other people. Silently, both men walked through the lobby and outside. Atemu hailed a cab and they climbed in.

A silent, twenty minute drive later, and Yuugi looked up to see a large, mud-brick style home. The building was lowlying and made from a stone mortor that resembled what was used in houses in the Middle East. Yuugi immediately recognized the style and turned toward Atemu, who was already getting out. He held the door open for Yuugi, and once the smaller man stepped onto the sidewalk, Atemu swept Yuugi up in his arms. "This is my home, habibi. I hope you find it well."

Atemu carried Yuugi up a flight of stairs that were bordered with many types of plants. The area was very green, and Yuugi was astounded to find such a freestanding home in such a crowded city. In Kyoto, Yuugi had only a flat in an apartment complex for him to share with his family. On the room was the public garden where he was able to putz around in his spare time.

"It's beautiful," Yuugi whispered. At the door, Atemu set Yuugi down and procured a set of keys from his pocket. He quickly unlocked and opened the door, revealing lavish furnishing. Again, like the restaurant and Atemu's office, everything was low lying and close the the floor. Instead of typical couches, there were cushions on the floor with pillow backs. The floor was covered with an intricate rug. All of which was situated in front of a fire place. Atemu led Yuugi past the front room and into an adjacent hall. They walked through a doorway on the right that revealed a large, immaculate kitchen. Atemu opened a cupboard and pulled down two wine glases. He set them on the marble countertop and then bent down to another cuboard. From within, he pulled out a bottle of wine. He handed it to Yuugi, who read the bottle.

"French?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Aa. In Egypt, we are not unfamiliar with the French. Many of their explorers came and tore apart the tombs of our deceased. Much of what was once ours lies in basements of their muesuems" There was a slight tone of bitterness in Atemu's voice, but it soon cleared. He brought out a wine opener and pulled the cork from the bottle. Yuugi held up his glass to be filled. The red liquid swirled in Yuugi's glass and he brought it to his nose. **(1)**

"It is a wonderful bouquet, is it not?" Atemu asked. Nodding, Yuugi took a sip to test it. He let the bitter drink settle on his tongue for a moment before swallowing.

"It's excellent." Yuugi finished off the swig of wine and set his glass down again for more. "Do you know much about wine?" Though both men earned the same income, Yuugi was not allowed many of the luxaries that Atemu had. Afterall, he had to pay for food, clothing, and schooling for his children. Yuugi didn't mind, however. He loved his children and would gladly give up exotic living for them. The thought of his children pained his heart as Yuugi gazed at Atemu. He shook himself and sighed softly.

"Much of what I know I have learned from my father. My family can be traced back to ancient times because they made the wine for the kings. None of that matters now, however. We still sell wine, but do not hold the prestige we once did. Nobody cares about the ancient times now. It's all just moneymaking from tourists." Again, bitterness filled Atemu's voice. It hurt to hear Atemu speak so, and Yuugi leaned forward to press a kiss to Atemu's cheek. The man smiled at him, and offered another glass of wine.

"Come. We shall sit and talk, no?" With his glass and the bottle in hand, Atemu led Yuugi to the sitting room where they both were able to sit comfortably close on the cushions. Before that, however, Atemu set down the wine and glasses, and went back into the kitchen. Yuugi waited patiently for the man to reappear, and when he did, he held a tray of fine appetizers.

As the wine bottle slowly emptied and the food dissapeared, Yuugi and Atemu discussed Kaiba corp., the current gaming market, their childhoods and many other things. As they spoke, though, the avoided the subject of Yuugi's family.

A clock struck somewhere in the room, announcing the eight o'clock hour. Yuugi glanced at Atemu. "I… I should go…" he said softly. He prepared to stand, but an hand on his arm stopped him.

"Do not go… Please. Stay the night." Yuugi gazed down into the crimson eyes of the other man. He closed his own for a moment, and nodded. Before he could protest, he was swept up into Atemu's arms. "I shall make love to you tonight," he whispered. "On a proper bed."

Atemu carried Yuugi down the hall again, but passed the first doorway. At the end of the cooridor were two more doors. Atemu opened the last and carried Yuugi inside. The room was as lavishly furnished as the rest of the house, with a fine rug, elgantly carved bedframe, and a bed laden with many decorative pillows. Like the rest Atemu's private domains, the bed was neat and clean. Atemu sat Yuugi gently on the bed. Yuugi looked up at Atemu as he slowly undressed. There was no hasty removal of clothes this time. Everything was slow and deliberate. As their bodies moved together in a slow, sensual rhythm, Yuugi's heart ached with pain. In one day, he realized, he would have to return home, and it was getting harder and harder to think about.

Again, the two men fell asleep in each other's arms after Atemu pulled out of Yuugi. They clung to each other as they slept, neither wanting to face the next day.

* * *

**(1)** Wine testers often smell the wine before tasting it. This is what Yuugi is doing.

* * *


	5. can't say i was never wrong

_**I do not own Yuugiou**. And I also want to make it very clear before this chapter: **Anzu is not a bitch.** She may be perceived that way because much of this story is from Yuugi's point of view, and when dealing with situations like what Yuugi has been, perceptions can be skewed.

* * *

_

**Work and Play  
****By Halys**

**

* * *

**

_If you only once would let me,  
Only just one time,  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's going to happen tonight.  
Don't think we're not serious.  
When's it ever not?  
The love we make, is give and it's take.  
I'm game to play along. _

Can't say I was never wrong,  
But some blame rests on you.  
Work and play, they're never ok to mix  
The way we do.

All I can say, I shouldn't say.  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place while we still have time  
**Work** © Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Nightmares plagued Yuugi that night. Fears he wanted to avoid showed up in his dreams. He dreamt of a broken family—his own. He dreamt of a lonely man seeking, searching for someone—Atemu. When he awoke, he found himself alone, in an unfamiliar bed, and with a cold sweat on his brow. Yuugi reached out blindly for the man he had spent the night with. When he could not find Atemu, he pulled the blankets away from his nude body. He found a dark maroon, silk robe draped around the end of the wooden bed frame. Yuugi quickly put it on and left the room. 

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, Yuugi heard the faint sound of someone opening and closing a door. Yuugi hurried to the front room where he found Atemu holding two full bags of groceries.

"Masa el' khir, habibi aay'i…" Atemu said softly, smiling. Yuugi followed Atemu as he walked into the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" he inquired as he watched Atemu pull out items from the brown paper bags and put them away. Many of the things were fruits and herbs that Yuugi had never seen before.

Atemu continued to smile at Yuugi. "You look good in that robe. I had hoped you would like it."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "A gift?"

"Yes."

Slipping his arms around Atemu, Yuugi kissed him softly. "Thank you…"

Atemu turned from his chore and embraced Yuugi. "Anything you want, you can have, habibi…" They held each other for a moment before they broke apart. Yuugi coughed nervously and Atemu broke his gaze with him.

"So…what is all this stuff?" Yuugi asked. He ignored the close proximity Atemu kept with him and held up a small brownish object which resembled a type of fruit. "And you didn't answer my first question."

Atemu took the object from Yuugi's fingers. "This is a date. It is a common fruit in my homeland." He pulled out a decorative tin from inside one of the bags and set it next to a new **(1)** bottle of wine. He opened the tin to reveal small morsels covered with either chopped nuts or powdered sugar. "These are baklava. It is a dessert. I thought it would be nice for us to enjoy with another bottle of wine as we sit in front of the fire. Does that not sound fun?"

Yuugi nodded and watched as the other items were brought forth from the bag. They included eggs and a fresh loaf of bread, along with a bag of coffee beans. The man next to him slipped an arm around Yuugi's waist and pressed his nose into the crook of Yuugi's neck. He returned the gesture by slipping his arms around Atemu. "I had thought to make you breakfast in bed, but you had awoken too early…" Atemu murmured. Yuugi laughed softly.

"You could always tuck me back into bed and still make me breakfast. Or, we could eat it in the front room. Either way, I'm sure your food will be exquisite." As he was held by Atemu, Yuugi began to feel the fears from his dreams melt away. He sighed contently, and leaned into the other man. Atemu only held Yuugi tighter.

Suddenly, Yuugi found himself sitting on Atemu's kitchen counter, having been hoisted up by the darker man. Because of his diminutive stature, he was nearly able to look eye to eye with Atemu. Atemu leaned forward and captured Yuugi's lips, encouraging them to move in a slow, seductive dance. He even invited Yuugi's small, pink tongue to join the activity by coaxing it into his mouth.

They kissed for several moments, and then broke for air. Yuugi's eyes were glazed slightly, his cheeks a healthy rosy color. As usual, Yuugi enjoyed the kiss far more than he would have liked to have admitted it. He leaned his forehead against Atemu's lightly, and they simply gazed at each other for moment, basking in an early morning afterglow they had missed after they had first made love. Yuugi felt himself wrapped in a cocoon of comfort as Atemu's hands rested on his thighs, massaging gently. Atemu murmured soft words of affection in his native language, and though Yuugi did not understand, he felt comforted, despite the growing pain in his heart.

Today would be Yuugi's last day in Domino. His flight was scheduled to leave early the next day, and Yuugi did not want to think of its fast approach. All he wanted was to bask in the unnamed emotion he felt every time he was with Atemu.

Yuugi pressed his lips against Atemu's again and delighted in the soft moan that escaped him. He felt himself picked up again and he was carried back down the hall of Atemu's home, towards Atemu's bedroom.

Once inside, Atemu laid Yuugi down on the bed, though the sheets beneath Yuugi were not as well kept as they had been the night before. "Shall I make love to you again, habibi?" Atemu whispered in Yuugi's ear, making the smaller man shiver.

"Please…"

Atemu nodded, and they began the slow removal of clothing once more. They took their time, exploring each other's bodies. Long, gentle fingers ran their way down Yuugi's frame, pausing over sensitive areas. Atemu delighted in the sound of Yuugi's soft laughter when he discovered ticklish spots. As things progressed, Atemu was urged on by Yuugi's moans and cries of pleasure. Unlike their other times together, they came in unison, reveling in their shared ecstasy.

As they held each other tightly, gasping for air, Atemu brushed the sweat soaked bangs from Yuugi's eyes. "Ahiboki jidan, daa'iman yi, habibi aay'i... **(2)**" Atemu whispered, a soft tone of longing in his voice.

"Hmm…." Yuugi mumbled in return, basking in Atemu's gentle touches. He opened his eyes to look up at the man above him, and smiled sadly. "I don't know how you do it… I… I've never felt this way before, and I know it's wrong… But I can't stop feeling this way…"

"Daa'iman yi …" Atemu said, and kissed him softly.

"We can't keep this up, Atemu… I … I'll have to go home… I still have a wife and children…" Yuugi's voice became slightly panicked. Pain filled his eyes. Atemu closed his eyes, brow furrowing. When he opened his them again, he gazed down at Yuugi and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Stay here and I shall make you breakfast…" he said softly, pulling himself off of Yuugi. Yuugi nodded, and watched Atemu leave the room. Yuugi let his eyes close slowly, and his breathing became calm. Soon, he was asleep.

A gentle touch to his lips awoke Yuugi. Atemu was kissing him gently to wake him. Yuugi stretched and sat up, just in time for Atemu to set a tray on his lap and sit by his side. A plate of food that gave the most delicious aroma to his nose, sat on the tray. Atemu brought a pinch of the food up from the plate and to Yuugi's lips. The smaller man opened his mouth and accepted the dish, 'hmm'ing in response as a delectable flavor filled his mouth.

"This is amazing!" Yuugi smiled at Atemu, who smirked in return. He finished the meal quickly, much to Atemu's joy. When the plate was clean, Atemu set it aside. He leaned in, threading his fingers through Yuugi's hair.

"You are so beautiful…" he said softly.

Cheeks flushing, Yuugi shook his head. "Why do you say that? It's not true…" His fingers moved up to run over the lines in the corners of his eyes and to the graying strands in his hair. "I'm just… normal. I'm nothing special, Atemu. I don't understand what it is you see in me."

Atemu crawled over Yuugi again and pressed his lips to his temple. "You are beautiful, habibi… Your eyes… they are like openings… windows to your soul. And it is a beautiful soul. Age does not take away from your beauty, but is like a fine wine. Seldom do beautiful people become like you, only becoming more gorgeous with time."

Never once, in his entire life, had Yuugi been told something of that nature. He stared at Atemu, speechless. Atemu leaned back to take in Yuugi's full features and smiled. "Ahiboki jidan…" he murmured and leaned forward again, capturing Yuugi's lips in a soft, slow kiss. Then, his lips traveled down Yuugi's chin and neck. A sigh escaped Yuugi's lips and his fingers tangled themselves in Atemu's hair.

"Is this all I am to you?" he asked softly, afraid of his own words. Atemu paused in his journey down Yuugi's body and looked up at him.

"I... I do not understand?" Confusion covered Atemu's features as he spoke.

"This… what we're doing here… I… Is this just for the sex? Or... or something more?" Yuugi bit his lip and regretted his words as soon as they had fallen from his tongue. He frowned.

"Do you think that we are not serious?" Atemu asked softly, and frowned as well. His face was a mask of controlled anger. "When we make love, it is… a partnership. We give and take, and yet you think we are not serious?" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Habibi aay'i… you are everything to me. Ahiboki jidan…"

Yuugi's grip tightened in Atemu's hair. "What does that mean? I am everything? Why? But, I'm married, Atemu! I have a wife and children! I… what are you saying in that language of yours?"

Pulling himself away from Yuugi, Atemu sat up. "You are everything!" he growled. "Everything you are to me and you should be mine! How can that woman of yours bring you as much pleasure as I do? Does she make you feel as I can make you feel? Does she bring you as much happiness?"

"I… o-of course she does! I… I love Anzu!" Yuugi's eyes widened and he pulled the bed linens to cover more of his body.

"You stutter," Atemu said shortly. "You are not certain."

"O-of course I am! A-and what makes you think you can give me what she can't?" Yuugi replied heatedly. In his mind, however, he began to wonder. Was he really happy with Anzu?

Again, Atemu crawled over him. He grabbed Yuugi's arms away from the sheets and forced them above his head. Straddling Yuugi's body and grinding against him, Atemu leaned down and kissed him passionately. Immediately, Yuugi's body began to respond to Atemu.

The darker man broke the kiss, leaving Yuugi panting and wanting more. "I can give you that! Do not tell me you did not enjoy it, for we both know that would be a lie. If you are happy with this woman you speak of, then you would not so easily have stayed with me."

Yuugi wrenched his arms against Atemu's hold, trying to break free, but the man above him was stronger. "You can't put the blame on me! This is your fault! If you hadn't… hadn't seduced me in the first place none of it would've happened! And now I've cheated on my wife! I…. I…. I love her!"

"You lie!" Atemu growled, grinding his body against Yuugi's again. "You cannot possibly love her!"

"She loves me!" Yuugi cried, tears forming in his eyes as he struggled against Atemu.

"Not as much as I do!" Atemu shouted down at Yuugi, glaring. Yuugi froze and stared at him, eyes wide as he gasped.

"You… you what?" He asked, his indigo eyes searching for the truth in Atemu's. The grip on his hands loosened, and Atemu slumped against him. Atemu buried his face in Yuugi's hair, and trying as much as he could to not cry.

"Ahiboki jidan, daa'iman yi, habibi aay'i…" he whispered forlornly. "I love you forever, my beautiful beloved…"

Yuugi gasped again, unable to move, unable to think. "I have loved you since I first knew of you. When Seto told me about you, and showed me a picture, I knew. I knew because I could see your heart and soul in your eyes…" Atemu's tears rolled down his cheeks and moistened Yuugi's hair.

"I knew that you could not be happy. It was in your eyes… always there…"

"You… you planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Yuugi asked softly.

Atemu sat up and stared down at Yuugi despairingly. "I had to be with you! I had to have you! You were supposed to be mine!"

"So… the car? Jounouchi-kun? The restaurant, watch, and robe? Not to mention the empty halls at Kaiba Corp.? That was all you?"

"Yes…"

Bile rose in Yuugi's throat, and he pushed Atemu off of his body. He scrambled out of the bed and reached for his clothes. "I… I can't believe you! You think you can just…. Just disrupt someone's life so you can have your own fun? What kind of sick… that's just…Ugh! Unbelievable!"

He hurriedly pulled his clothes on as Atemu rushed to him. "No! Please! Habibi! I just... Please! Do notdo this to me!" The man fell to his knees in front of Yuugi, clinging to him. "I love you… please… you must understand."

Wrenching himself away from Atemu, Yuugi glared at him. "No, Atemu. I do not understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wife and children I should be returning to." He left the room, leaving a crying Atemu behind. Yuugi quickly grabbed the remainder of his belongings and headed out the front door. He ran down the steps but not without looking back. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he hailed a taxi. When one pulled to the side, Yuugi got in, giving the address for his hotel. The car took off, and as it did, Atemu stood on the porch of his home and waved goodbye.

Once the man walked back into his home and into his kitchen, he grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter and threw it at the wall as hard as he could. It shattered, sending the red drink and shards of glass though the air and on the floor. Atemu slid down the counter to sit on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

Yuugi was in no better state. He shook as he tried to hold back his tears. His heart ached and he felt cold inside and out. Gazing out the window of his taxi, Yuugi could see snow beginning to pile up on the streets and sidewalks. As the car arrived at his hotel, Yuugi paid the man and hurried out. He didn't bother to greet the lady at the lobby counter, and headed quickly to the elevator. A shaky hand reached out to push the button. It soon dinged and the doors slid open. After pressing the button for his floor, Yuugi stepped inside and allowed his figure to slump against the elevator wall. The lift traveled up a few floors and then stopped, doors opening to reveal the two boys Yuugi had seen earlier during his trip.

Long, shaggy, white hair covered the boys' heads. One, Yuugi noticed, had a scar on his left cheek. The smaller boy walked up to him as the scarred boy pressed a button.

"What's wrong, sir?" the young boy asked softly. A British accent colored the tone of his voice.

"Ryou! Leave him alone! Father told us not to talk to strangers. Especially cry-babies!" the other boy said gruffly.

"But Touzu **(3)**, he seems sad…"

"I'm fine," Yuugi interrupted, giving a small smile to the two.

"You see? He's fine, c'mon Ryou."

Ryou ignored his brother and turned back to Yuugi. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Yuugi. "It looks like someone you loved broke your heart…" he said softly. "I hope it mends…"

The elevator doors rang, and the taller boy pulled his brother out of the lift. Ryou waved slightly as they dashed off down a hallway. Then, the doors slid closed again, and Yuugi was left to his thoughts.

Love. That what this had come down to, hadn't it? What it was and how it applied to him and Anzu; how it applied to him and Atemu. Anzu loved him, he was sure of it. So did Atemu. And that meant he would have to choose.

The elevator slowed to a stop and Yuugi stepped out. He walked slowly to his room, opened the door and walked inside. The bed linens were still tangled and served a reminder of his first night with Atemu. Yuugi began to gather his things. In the bathroom, he adjusted his suit and tie, ensuring he looked presentable. His plane wasn't going to take off until the next morning, but he would try and get an earlier flight. He needed to get home desperately and think about things.

Once his belongings were together, packed, and ready to go, Yuugi grabbed his suitcase, attaché case, and left the room. His mind did not register much of the elevator ride down, aside from his being alone. Yuugi left his key at the front counter and walked out the two doors. A sleek black car waited at the curb, with a familiar tow-headed individual leaning against it. He was bundled in a heavy coat and scarf, smoking a cigarette.

"Yo!" Jounouchi called out to Yuugi, who nodded. "You be needing another ride?"

"To the airport," Yuugi replied.

"Can do…" Jounouchi threw his cigarette on the ground and toed it out. He climbed into the car and waited until Yuugi was inside before taking off.

"So… didja find who gave you that watch? Sure was a nice thing!" Jounouchi asked conversationally. Yuugi snorted softly and rolled up his coat sleeve, revealing the timepiece. It gleamed slightly in the grey light of the cloudy day.

"It is very nice…" he murmured, and slid his sleeve back down.

"Man… must've been some person to give you something like that! They must really care 'bout you! Is it from a significant other? A love interest, p'raps?" Guffawing at his own joke, Jounouchi turned to wink at Yuugi. "You be taking care of that person, now. Love don't come around too often these days. 'Specially the real deal. Getting more and more rare, you know?"

Yuugi glared at Jounouchi. "Indeed, I do know," he said coldly. "I'm very happily married."

"Ah, gotcha. Must be a great girl then! Well, here's you stop, bud. Safe flight and all that."

Nodding, Yuugi stepped out of the car and entered the airport without looking back. Inside, however, Yuugi's heart ached more. His mind continued to go over the conversations with Ryou and Jounouchi. Yuugi walked slowly up to the flight counter and handed them his ticket, but he was preoccupied, his thoughts else where.

"Sir?" Yuugi was jostled out of his thoughts suddenly by the man at the counter. "You want to catch an earlier flight? Is that it?"

"Yes, if that's possible. Thank you."

"Certainly. It'll be just a moment while I check to see if there are any available seats. You may sit, if you'd like."

Yuugi nodded and turned to sit on a bench adjacent to the counter. A few moments later, the man called him up again and handed him his new ticket for a flight to be leaving in twenty minutes. "Thank you…" he muttered and sat back down.

Several hours later, as Yuugi pulled his car into the car garage beneath his apartment complex, his thoughts swirled around the three days. He stumbled up the stairs to his flat, pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"I'm home!" he called, and three young children poked their heads out of a nearby room.

"Daddy!" the youngest girl cried, leaping into Yuugi's arms. He caught her and held her close, trying as much as he could to hold back the tears. Glancing down at his other two children, he smiled softly. "Where's your mother?"

The oldest boy frowned, a dark look gracing his features. It concerned Yuugi, and he led them into the front room. He called out Anzu's name but when he received no response, he sat down on the couch, with his daughter on his knee.

"Raito? Where is your mother at?" Yuugi asked his older son. The thirteen year old frowned again and looked up at his father. Their features were so alike aside from one thing. Raito did not have his father's indigo eyes, but eyes the shade of his mother's: blue.

"She's not here, daddy. I think… She's out with… well… Honda-san."

Yuugi blinked upon hearing this pronouncement. Honda had been a friend of theirs from high school, though a closer friend to Anzu than Yuugi. "I see," he said calmly. "Did they decide to get together for lunch or something?"

"No... daddy… she's… she's been gone with him a lot. And… she's been, well… dressing up."

Just then, the door opened down the hall, announcing another person. The person giggled, and said something indistinguishable to another who sounded vaguely male. Yuugi picked up his daughter and set her down, whispering to her to remain still. He snuck down the hall and hid behind a corner to listen in on the conversation.

"Honda-kun! Stop that… Oh… that's… oooh… shh! I have to go! The children are beginning to be suspicious!" Yuugi recognized the voice as Anzu's immediately. Pain struck him as the conversation continued.

"Aw… why can't you just leave them. Mouto will be home tomorrow and they can take care of themselves! Besides, if you come live with me, you can get all of this if you want!"

A soft moan fell from Anzu's lips, and tears welled in Yuugi's eyes. He stepped into the hall so he could be seen. "Anzu-chan..." he said softly, and the two in the doorway spun around.

"Yuugi! I! What are you doing here?"

"I… I came home early… And… You…" He swallowed hard, watching the remainder of his marriage crumbling to pieces while Anzu stayed in Honda's arms. "Honda-kun…" he said, nodding to the other man. Both figures continued to stare at him.

He coughed, and pulled the door open wider. His eyes traveled to the floor and he spoke softly, "Anzu-chan, what are you doing? Why…"

"Yuugi…" she murmured, finally leaving Honda's arms. She walked close to him, yet did not touch him. Yuugi refused to look at her. "I'm so sorry… But… You and I… It just wasn't enough…"

Yuugi's brow furrowed, and he frowned, but he kept his turbulent emotions in check. Inside, he understood completely. She was right, it had never been enough…

"No, Anzu-chan... it wasn't... You don't have to apologize. I know... I know that we're both sorry. We... no, what matters is that our children are taken care of."

"They will stay with me, of course?" Anzu asked, a slight chill in her tone.

"We shall see. I will want to be with my children as well." Yuugi said. He kept his voice level, not wanting to make a scene in front of his kids. But he was certain that he would not let go of them without a fight.

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

"I'll… I'll be fine… I am not unloved…" he said the last part more to himself than out loud.

"Partial custody is fine, then…We'll… discuss it later…" Anzu said, glancing between Yuugi and Honda. He nodded, and she turned to leave. "I'll… I'll be by sometime later to gather my things... I'll be talking to my lawyers."

"Of course…"

It surprised Yuugi how easily it all fell apart. He should've known, really. For a while, Anzu had been traveling outside the home more often, leaving the children unattended more and more. It had concerned Yuugi, but his blindness at everything, at how what they thought was love could never break, kept him from seeing the truth. He turned, and found his three children standing in the hall. Different expressions of shock covered their visages, and Yuugi knelt down with his arms open. Raito, Elsie, and Shizuka ran into his arms and he held them tight. The tears in his eyes began to fall and would not stop.

"No matter what happens," he said, sniffing softly. "I want you to know that I love you. All three of you with everything I have. I will take care of you by myself if I have to…"

"Daddy…" the smallest girl asked. "Is mommy going away…? Will you be going away again?"

Yuugi's lower lip trembled. "I'm not going anywhere… Mommy is going to live with Honda-san now, and you'll stay with me… I won't let you three go. You're my children and I love you so much…"

He held them close, refusing to let them go. That night, he explained to them that he and their mommy would be getting a divorce. Yuugi was determined to not let anything happen to his children and let them know that. He called his lawyer and set up an appointment in his office the next morning.

When Yuugi went to bed that night, the day's events played in his mind's eye. As he fell asleep, the thought of Atemu's lips on his graced his thoughts and he dreamt of the other man. Maybe in the morning, he'd give Atemu a call, and hopefully things could be worked out.

* * *

**(1) **New, as in purchased. The wine and bottle are not actually new because a man like Atemu would never purchase fresh wine. Wine, like many forms of alcohol, are better aged with the best being very old. 

**(2)**_ Ahiboki jidan, daa'iman yi, habibi aay'i:_ (Translation from Arabic) I love you forever, my beautiful beloved.

**(3)** Touzu: Shortened from "Touzoku-ou", i.e. "King of Thieves". Had to add my favorite characters.

**(4)** Once again, I emphasize that Anzu is not a horrible person. In this fic, Yuugi and Anzu' relationship fell apart on mutual terms. Keep in mind that Yuugi had an affair as well. Truthfully, I'm rather fond of Anzu and deserves much more credit than a lot of people give her.

**Please review. :)**


End file.
